


Wreck Me

by Astray



Series: The Apocalypse Officers [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (not that they care), Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, related to the Apocalypse Officers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: Fox has spent over a month without getting laid - as a challenge to himself - so when he gets his hands on Wolffe, he is not about to let him go. Not that Wolffe minds.





	Wreck Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Let me taste you".  
> Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10099664

“How long, Fox?”

“Thirty-five days.” 

Wolffe kissed his jaw, softly. “You pushed it,  _ Fox’ika _ . Time to let you play.”

“Just wreck me this time. I want my mind to shut down.”

“Your wish is my command.” He tightened his hold on Fox, the blacks like a second skin and only making things worse. Fox was mouthing his neck, and in spite of the music and loud noises surrounding them, Wolffe could hear the tiny mewls Fox made when he moved his hands on him - exactly how he would have done had Fox been naked. They had been there before, and the parallel was not lost on Fox, obviously. 

“Did you play with yourself when I was gone, Fox.” After all, he was asked to wreck him. From the first time they had had sex, the impact his voice had on Fox had been obvious. He liked to talk to him. Talk him into madness. 

“No.” Short, not stuttering yet. For all his desperation, Fox was still able to think. 

“Did anyone touch you?”

“No- Please, Wolffe.” Fox was shaking in his embrace. Wolffe could not resist the curiosity, and pressed his right hand between them. Fox was so hard, the fabric of his black damp from precome. Wolffe growled, arousal spiking again. 

“You haven’t come.” Fox shook his head, and Wolffe went on. “Not once.” Another shake. Wolffe nuzzled Fox cheek to get him to look up, and kissed him. Rather, he licked into his mouth, sucked on his tongue - the long, broken moan it earned him was music. “You’re leaking for me?”

“Yes.”

Wolffe slid his fingers under the waistband of Fox’s blacks. Barely touching his cock and- oh. He grinned widely. A ring, on top of the usual jewelry? Fox was spoiling him. Fox was biting his lips… This would not do. 

“Did you think about it?” A sharp nod. “Did you think about my hands on you? My mouth all over you? My  _ teeth _ .” Desperate, needy sounds - mewling sounds. “You sound like a lothcat in heat, you’re so strung out. My poor fox. Did you think about Cody, about Rex?” 

“Yes. Wolffe! Please. I-” He shouted when Wolffe rolled his hips - fuck, he wanted him. 

“What do you want? Do you want me on my knees for you as I take your cock in my mouth? Or my teeth on your hip as I toy with you? Or maybe - should I do to you exactly what Comet did to me?” Fox was listening, but he was going farther and farther away as Wolffe was speaking. “Or I could talk to you until you come, and maybe clean you up? Just a taste, because I want to spend the whole night with you,  _ Fox’ika. _ ”

No reply. Wolffe looked at Fox carefully, but apparently, he just had been struck dumb. 

“How about I tell you what I’d want to do to you, and you tell me if you’re on board with that?” He was very aware that they were not alone, but the rest of the Pack had moved to the side, shielding them from the others - while enjoying their drinks. When Wolffe spoke again, it was barely a whisper, as deep as he could make it. “I want to lay you down on a bed proper, naked. Kiss and bite and lick as much of you as you’d let me until you tell me to stop. I’ll avoid your cock, no matter how much we would prefer me worshipping you - that’s for later. Just touching you. Then get you on your stomach - I want to see your back. My bites on your skin, the one you inked.” As he was speaking, he slipped his right hand under Fox’s blacks, stroking his spine as he spoke - and pressed the left one against Fox’s cock - a silent invitation for him to move. “I’ll tease you open,” a shiver, “with my mouth,” a moan and fingers digging into his back, “until you scream for me. Maybe until you come again, rutting against the bed.” 

He kissed Fox’s neck, giving him a break. He wanted to touch him more, wanted to lower both their blacks, curl his hand around both their cocks. Get an orgasm out of Fox. But he said he was going to talk. His thoughts were interrupted by Fox. 

“Keep talking.”

“Would you like us to use some of your toys? I know you keep them around. Working your beautiful ass open for my cock, until you’re hard again and I get to suck you? Been a while since I last did, right?”

“Fuck, Wolffe.” Fox was rolling his hips, mouthing his neck again, teeth grazing Wolffe’s skin. He was close, he had to be. 

“You get to pick the toy. But that time, I’ll make sure you come dry. Oh, I want to taste you, I do. But I want you to come when I’m balls deep inside of you, fucking you hard into the bed - I want you to feel me for days. Unless you want to ride me.” His tone lilted somewhat, almost a question.

Fox bit him, keening. To be fair, Wolffe fared better only because he had not been waiting, like Fox had. In fact, whenever he shifted in his seat he could feel the echoes of last night in every muscles.

“You’re so good, Fox.” Whispering, but the way Fox tensed showed he heard him. “So good.” He began to toy with the piercing that adorned Fox’s cock. He had an idea, and brought his hand to Fox’s mouth. Who set out to lick and suck his fingers - and Wolffe almost lost his control. The sounds Fox made… 

He withdrew before Fox could protest and started stroking Fox’s cock lightly, toying with the ring again. “My mouth on your cock,  _ Fox’ika. _ ”

A broken sound.

“So good. You earned it.” His touch heavier, dipping lower to cup his balls, the heel of his hand pressed against him. 

Wolffe changed their positions, and now Fox was in the chair. Wolffe immediately settled between his legs, pushing his blacks open. He was aware of the room around them. Did not care. He stared at Fox, who was biting his lips, panting. Wolffe did not break eye-contact as he slowly lowered himself on Fox, breathing in his scent, lips not quite touching his skin.

Without warning, he swiftly took Fox in his mouth, tongue pressing against the underside of his cock. He stayed there an instant before he started sucking him. Fox’s hands in his hair - pushing down. Wolffe let him. Fox did not last. He came wailing, so loud it overpowered the music and chatter. Fingers digging into Wolffe’s scalp and he let him and did not stop licking and sucking him - worship deserved. Played with Fox’s jewellery, until Fox pushed him away. Cleaned him up before rising to face Fox. 

Fox was panting, eyes half-mast. Wolffe kissed him, softer now. He wanted more, but it would have to wait. 

“Fox…”

“Damn, I missed you.”

They smiled at this, looking at each other. Wolffe heard Sinker call him a sap - not that he cared.

He got Fox dressed again, and sat next to him, stroking his hair. It was longer. Lighter. In spite of the bad light, it was obvious that Fox had been working himself sick. Wolffe had heard enough of brothers being targeted, some disappearing, some stolen and sold. It happened, and Fox had made it clear time and again that they did all they could. Still, not enough. Wolffe wanted to do something for him. To help. And if what Fox needed was to be fucked brainless, for a few hours, nights - Wolffe would oblige. Because he wanted Fox, of course. Wanted him badly. And in part, because it was a way he could care for him.


End file.
